


Yancy Is Eric's Oldest Brother

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gun Violence, Mentions of murder and abuse, Very fluffy, and starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Yancy is Eric's oldest brother and went fo jail when Eric was 6-years-old because of something Derek did. Eric and Yancy have the same mother and father. There 14 brothers have a different mother.
Relationships: Yancy | The Prisoner & Eric Derekson
Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Yancy Is Eric's Oldest Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

> This story was originally posted on Tumblr but I decided to post it here. Hope you enjoy. Richard is a character in another story I have written but haven't yet posted.

Date: 05/11/19  
Time: 2:25am - 3:26 am

Eric darted into the kitchen, running right back the newest egos and skidded to the stop when Bim wrapped an arm around his waist. Eric giggled and leaned against his surrogate father trying to avoid getting glitter on him. He glared at Bim who just grinned. Eric hated glitter with a passion. It got _everywhere_ and was a nightmare to get out of clothes and hair. 

"Don't I get a hello or anything?" Yancy questioned, watching as Eric froze, turning to look at him. Wilford, Dark, Bim, Ed and King watching as Eric finally noticed the new egos. He was staring at Yancy with a shocked look on his face. Eric hadn't seen Yancy since he was 6-years old. He had gotten letter's from Yancy every two or so months. He could remember much of those letters. He had never gotten the chance to visit Yancy. 

Yancy questioned, watching as Eric froze, turning to look at him. Wilford, Bim, Dark, Bim, Ed and King watching as Eric finally noticed the new egos. He was staring at Yancy with a shocked look on his face. Eric hadn't seen Yancy since he was 6-years-old. He had gotten letter's from Yancy every two or so months. He couldn't remember much of those letters. He never got the chance to visit Yancy.

"YANSY?!" Eric yelled before dashing across the room and straight into the man who easily caught him and hugged him tightly, burying his head in Eric's shoulder, closing his eyes. Eric buried his head in Yancy's shoulder and sobbed quietly. Ed and Bim shared a confused look, wondering what was going on, in the three years they had known him he had never once reacted like to someone. 

Yancy stumbled when one of Eric's prosthetics gave out. All the colour drained from his face. 

"Eric, what happened to your prosthetics?" Yancy questioned, his voice tight. Ed could tell the prisoner knew about what happened to Eric's legs but want to know why they were falling apart. Wilford knew without a doubt had Derek still been alive Yancy would have killed him. Again. Eric hadn't told them much about his family just that he had 15 brothers and a little about his brother but not much else. 

"We didn't have the money to get new ones so I had to improvise," Eric answered like it was no big deal. Yancy cursed and ran a hand through his hair. Eric stared up at him with wide eyes. Yancy hadn't changed much from what Eric could remember. He did, however, have more tattoo's. He had always had the tattoo of Tiny Box Tim on his neck but he hadn't had the tattoo's on his knuckles or on his left arm.

"Fuck, I should have never left. I knew it was bad but I didn't think it was _that_ fucking bad," Yancy growled, Eric curled in one himself a little and buried his head in Yancy's shoulder, Yancy still smelled like motor oil, smoke and leather polish. He had a scar on the left side of his head, he didn't know why it was there or why his brother refused to tell why it was there or how he had gotten it. 

"You couldn't help it. Tis not your fault," Eric's reply was a little muffled but they still heard him. Yancy pushed him back, the look on his face was pained but somehow angry, Eric had always been his favourite little brother. It was one of the things he missed the most about being behind bars. At least he had been able to exchange some letters with Eric, it was the only way they interacted.

Reynolds had kept him updated on the going on as he asked his friend to look after Eric and keep him updated. 

"Eric, he had a fucking _gun_ to your head and threaten to _shoot_ you if I didn't give him money to pay off his debts. I didn't get the chance to say anything before he did shot you. I'm just fucking thankful his aim when he's drunk is even worse than when he's sobber," Yancy answered shortly, his arms tightened around Eric's shoulders. Ed, Bim, Dark, King and Wilford shared a horrified look

Unable to believe Derek would do that to his child. They had wondered how Eric had gotten the scar on his temple but he said he didn't know how he had gotten it. His memories of the incident were fuzzy. They knew they _shouldn't_ have been surprised considering everything Derek had done. Derek being horrible to his children shouldn't have been a surprise but they were constantly shocked. 

"He called the police and told them I was the one who shot you. I was in too much shock to say anything by the time I got over the shock it was too late," Yancy added the tightly controlled anger in his voice made it clear he hadn't given Derek for landing him in that hell hole. Eric didn't seem alarmed like he normally would be when someone was upset or angry.

Nor did he seem at all panicked about being so close to the person who had attacked him. He was perfectly relaxed. It wasn't something they had ever seen. 

"Eric? How do you know Yancy?" Ed questioned staring at the two, now that he was looking at the two of them, he could tell they were related. Yancy looked a _lot_ like Richard which was a little strange. Eric cuddled closer to Yancy and turned to look at his adopted father, he was slightly shorter than Yancy though had somewhat the same build as the prisoner but wasn't as muscular. 

"Yancy's my oldest brother. What's for breakfast?" Eric answered turning to stare at Eric, Yancy wrapped his arms around Eric's neck loosely. Eric had mentioned he had 14 older brothers but had never mentioned Yancy before. They had never really asked not wanting to upset the youngest ego. They did know _some_ things about Eric's family but it wasn't much. 

"He hasn't been eating much has he?" Yancy questioned after Eric had gone to wake up the rest of the egos for breakfast. Yancy looked tried but it lot less tense then he had when he first arrived not that they blame him. He'd had no idea where he was or how he had gotten out of jail as he had been sitting in his cell waiting to be let out on parole when he felt something tugging him and he was suddenly standing in front of the Manor. 

"Not a lot. How did you know? Has he always been that thin?" Bim questioned watching Yancy sat down at the kitchen table. He looked tired and drawn, much like Chase did when he was talking about his children. He clearly cared about Eric a lot and felt incredibly guilty for not being around. Ed guessed the letter's he'd seen Reynold's writing had been to Yancy.

His "friend in prison" Derek had never questioned him other than asking how much sending the letters would be.

"I can tell. Derek wasn't the best... parent. Im 23-years-older than Eric. He's always been small and underfed. I can remember getting a call from one of my step-brothers at 6:30 in the morning about Derek not being home and Eric had been crying all night. Derek had been out drinking and gambling and putting us even more into debt than we already were. I wasn't living at home at the time," Yancy stared at the table. 

"The house was a mess. There were empty bottles, takeout containers, dirty plates in the sink and clothes all over the place. I got my brother to clean up the house and take out the trash while I looked after Eric and made sure he was fed. That was my daily routine for close to 6 years. I managed to get Eric to eat everything. Eric was only one who ever seemed to be hungry or in dirty clothes," The thought of Eric living in those sort of conditions made Ed's skin crawl.

Despite the fact he sold children he ensured they were treated well and went to good homes. 

"I couldn't get custody of him due to living in a bad part of town and not having enough money to support him and myself then I got thrown in jail after Derek blamed me for him shooting Eric," Yancy explained a glazed look in his eyes. Wilford and Dark shared a look. Derek was going to be in a world of pain the next time he showed up. He never seemed to stay dead for too long. 

Likely because the fans loved to kill him because he was a horrible person and Eric was precious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please comment and tell me what you think


End file.
